Snow Day
by Kusabi
Summary: Snow day in Central! However, the Military is still stuck working. Royai fluff, oneshot.


_Author's Note: I was bored in class, so I decided that I should write some Royai. Because Royai is better boredom! Oh, & I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of these characters. They are copyright Hiromu Arakawa & Square-Enix._

Snow Day  
By Kusabi

It was a quiet December morning in Central City. The snow-covered ground made the city even more beautiful than it already was. Though it was Friday, the current weather conditions, cold and still snowy, caused the cancellation of school and the closure of shops. There was one office, however, that was not allowed to close, even on a day like this. The military. Of course, Roy Mustang and his subordinates were hard at work.  
"Colonel…"  
Riza shook her commanding officer. But it seemed that no matter how many times she did, he would not wake. She knew exactly why her other comrades skipped work today – they didn't want to deal with this. She sighed. "Okay then…" She removed her pistol from the holster, and began to load ammunition into the gun.  
"Oh God, I'm up!" Roy yelled. "You don't have to do that, honestly."  
Smiling inwardly, she put the pistol back. "Sir. You have a lot of paperwork to do. Why don't you just get it done, so you can go home?"  
Chuckling, Roy turned to look at her. "Go home? In this cold, it's a miracle I made it here." Sighing, he eyed the large pile of paperwork on the corner of his desk. He grimaced.  
"Yes, well," she said, while heading back to her own desk, "this paperwork isn't going to do itself."

Three hours (and twenty death threats) later, Roy finally filled out the last bit of the paperwork.  
"I'm going to get carpal tunnel from doing all this work…"  
"Sir," Riza promptly replied, "it probably wouldn't get so bad if you didn't put it off so much. How will you become the Fuhrer if you're this lazy?"  
Roy knew she was right, but he couldn't help it. He was serious about becoming the Fuhrer, but he absolutely hated the amount of paperwork. Getting his mind off of it became his immediate priority. Turning to look out the window, he suddenly got an idea.  
"First Lieutenant Hawkeye," he said, turning to her, "do you want to go build a snowman?"  
Baffled, Riza had no idea how to reply. "Excuse me, sir?" She was absolutely positive she had misheard him.  
"I said, 'do you want to go build a snowman?'"  
She blinked twice. "But sir, you've-"  
"I finished all my work," he replied. "You deserve a bit of fun, too." He got up from his desk, walked over to her's, and grabbed her hand. He nearly had to drag her out of the office, but he didn't really mind.

Upon reaching the courtyard, Riza still had no idea what the hell her commanding officer was doing. She did, however, enjoy watching him act childish as he began to bunch up the snow.  
"Riza!" he called to her, trying to show her that it was okay to be informal right now. "Come over here and help me." Smiling, he knew that she was probably confused as to why they were doing this. He didn't care. He was determined to make her have fun with him. "We're on break. Don't be so uptight!"  
Laughing, Riza finally smiled at him. She wouldn't show it around the rest of the military, but she absolutely loved being around Roy. She loved how free and happy he made her feel.  
"That's better. Now come on! You don't to wait there forever."  
Walking over him, the happiness that had come about gave her the strangest of impulses. She ran towards him, and gave him a giant hug. Roy smiled. He had been hoping for a positive reaction, but he didn't expect it to be this great.  
After a few moments, she let go of him. "I'm sorry, sir…"  
"Why would you be sorry?" Roy asked, while acting puzzled. He had expected her to act this way. She didn't realize just how well he knew her.  
"It was out of line…"  
Roy laughed. "Oh, Riza." He had to laugh a bit more before he could go on. "First of all, we're on break. There's little that's out of line."  
"But sir," Riza interjected, "that's a self-proclaimed break. What if-"  
"Secondly…" Roy said, cutting her off. He smiled, and stared at her for a moment.  
"Sir?"  
Roy began to lean in towards her. Riza began to panic, and wasn't sure what to do. However, she didn't try to push him away.  
_Finally_, Roy thought.  
Their lips were about to meet, when Roy received a snowball to the back of the head. He turned around to see his best friend, Maes Hughes, standing there.  
"Maes…"  
"Roy, what're you standing around in the snow like this for?" He grinned. "I'm surprised Riza hasn't dragged you back inside to finish your work."  
Stepping out from behind Roy, Riza gave a quick salute to Hughes, and then ran off. Roy looked at her fleeting image with regret, and then turned back to Hughes.  
"Oh jeez," said Hughes, scratching his head. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" He noticed that Roy's hand had traveled to his pocket, and was pulling out his alchemy gloves.  
"Well. Good running into you today. I've got work to do… see you later!"  
"DAMN YOU, MAES!"


End file.
